Everything
by KagsChann
Summary: Ryuichi's girlfriend is having thoughts. THIS IS A FANFICTION WHERE AN ANIME CHARACTER IS PAIRED WITH ONE OF MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. do not read this if you flame this sort of thing. i write purely for imagination. it's not illegal to write this way.


Everything

_Oh no, don't go changing… That's what you told me from the start…_

Ryuichi Sakuma sleep next to the girl that he had wanted for so long. In her arms, her lips against his temple as she continued to hum out Shining… She was having difficulty believing the rumors spread around the NG labeled rockstar.

All these mentions of him straying away… seeing other women. It was absurd and idiotic, because rumors like that always started… _right_?

The girl locked that thought into her mind, just enough for a little reassurance that she was Ryuichi's one and only. Even Tohma had told her not to let such simple-minded cruelty get to her. But she was raised under the standards that she had to learn on her own… and learn she did not.

_Like you're so perfect… and I can't measure up. I'm not perfect… just all messed up._

Rei was the girl plastered all over the magazines next to Ryuichi… She was the one holding his hand and kissing his lips. Those same lips that made such beautiful, sensual sounds… on and _off_ the stage. Ryuichi Sakuma was the one that proclaimed his love for _her_. He wanted to marry _her._ Right?

That's what he told her… That's what he said right before he fell into this dreaming slumber, the place where he had said most of his lyrics were inspired. She wanted to be in those dreams… Rei wanted to know everything about Ryuichi Sakuma… More so than she already did…

_Yeah, all by yourself… but all messed up…_

As she lay there, arms closed around her sleeping beauty, she kissed his face all over… absorbing the sweet smell of his crème lather soap. The most manly, but at the same time the most unmanly smell she had ever taken in before. She was so much younger than Ryuichi… and it was the main reason they were always splattered on the covers of 1 out of 3 major magazines.

It was like they knew when the two went somewhere and when they left… When Ryuichi hugged Rei, the press went wild, much less than when he would sigh her name in a secluded building at the edge of Japan.

Paparazzi followed them stir-crazy. It was ridiculous to a point of no return.

So why did Rei feel like she was losing Ryuichi? Why was she starting to believe the rumors spread on the very same magazines that said the two were betrothed for marriage? And why did some of them suspect he was cheating with Noriko Ukai? The married woman also part of Nittle Grasper.

Shuichi Shindou was the one that had given that part of the press a piece of his mind… Eiri Uesugi, the most unlikely one to help out anyone for them instead of himself, was even protecting Rei from anymore hurt than she was currently feeling.

He was like the older brother figure to her… and had been since Shuichi introduced her to his boyfriend, though… It was like Eiri developed a child crush on her. He never showed such protection for Shindou in public… Not even behind closed doors most times.

All of this nonsense was cutting Rei more deep than if she really had been through heartbreak. She knew… hoped… Ryuichi would never do a thing to hurt her. He had been with plenty other women before her… and was engaged one other time with a girl that had set it up without him knowing it. Ryuichi didn't have any intentions of marrying that one.

But his intentions were full on Rei… He had gotten on his knee in public to prove it. Paparazzi were there at that time too and she wore the large diamond on her finger to prove it.

_I was losing myself to somebody else… but now I see…_

Rei lay there, now with her lips paused in the center of Ryuichi's temple. Her eyes filled with tears… frightened for the sake of her one and only love… It was when she was about to let them free, that Ryuichi's arms snaked around her torso and squeezed gently.

"You're every….everything…."

_Oh no, don't go changing… that's what you told me from the start…_


End file.
